Vivian's Confession
by ExcaliburSonic1234
Summary: Two years after the events of Dimensions Collide, Vivian decides that it's time to confess her feelings for Shadow. But will he feel the same way?Rated K,Romance.


**Yep…still postponing the next chapter of Dimensions Collide. So sorry. Anyways, here is another romantic fanfic for you angels out there.**

"I just can't get the courage to tell him!"Vivian shouted. She was at Goombella's house, pacing around the room.

Goombella moaned. "Please don't scream like that. I think my ears hurt…Wait, do I even HAVE ears?"

Vivian had a soft spot for Shadow the Hedgehog, after the chaotic events of dimension-crossing two years ago. She thought Shadow was really charming (although Sonic would disagree).

The only problem was that living with Beldam and Marilyn way back in the past had rattled her badly, and she became a lot more scared of the world, despite surviving one of the most dangerous events to be prophesied in almost ten millennia.

"Look, you just gotta tell him, alright?It's not THAT hard." Goombella said.

"Easy for YOU to say!You're not the one in love with that hedgehog!"Vivian shouted.

After two days of arguing and muttering, Vivian decided to go for it and went to visit Shadow.

"Hey Mario, can I borrow the Dimensionator-Crossavic 2000?"Vivian asked.

Of course, she could've just walked west and use the portal there, but Tails and Alphys both made six machines as shortcuts. Mario nodded and gave it to Vivian.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Alright, Shadow, you beat me again."Sonic said. He rubbed the mark on his leg, then put a bandage on it from a pack of bandages Tails had given to him.

They were training at the ARK Space Colony, the place where they battled for the second time WAY back. After the events of two years ago, they figured it was a nice training spot in case any powerful enemies attack, and not just the Eggman Robot enemies.

Shadow didn't respond to Sonic, but a smile did go on his face. He teleported back to Earth, leaving Sonic to take the rocket back.

Shadow teleported back to his usual location where he became lost in thought: A cliff overlooking the city. He looked up at the sky and thought of Maria, just like he did every time he came here.

Maria had died about fifty years ago by getting shot. Her last words were, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog…" as she released the capsule Shadow was in right towards Earth. Her death haunted him almost every day. "A poor innocent girl….She didn't deserve to die.." Shadow muttered to himself.

He suddenly felt a presence behind him, and swiftly turned around, only to see something purple.

"….Vivian?"

Vivian stepped out of the trees and nervously said, "H-Hi Shadow…" She was blushing fiercely, but the hat covered it a bit, so Shadow couldn't notice.

Shadow turned around and looked at the city again. "What do you want…?" He wasn't the nice type, and he didn't really care much about most people, excluding Amy, who reminded him a lot of Maria.

Vivian knew it was now or never, do or die, and a dozen other sports cliches. She dreaded this moment, the moment where she tells the truth and hopes for the best answer. Now's the perfect time, she thought.

Despite her fear, Vivian got closer to Shadow. "I…" Then she ran(or floated?) forward and hugged Shadow. "I love you!"

Shadow was taken off-guard by the hug that he almost fell off, and Vivian's sentence right after that had surprised him even more. He pulled Vivian off his back and turned around. Their eyes were staring at each other (or at least Shadow was staring at her face, since Vivian's eyes were covered by her hat).

"Two years ago, when I saw you save the universe with Vargas, Mugman, and the others….I just couldn't help but fall in love with you. You're so charming….and you risked your life just to save all of us."

If hedgehogs could blush, Shadow probably did.

Vivian continued. "You're like one of us, a Shadow Siren, but a lot more powerful. You ambushed Mecha Sonic, took on the Shadow Queen, and, with the help of five others, took on the most powerful monster that we thought was unmatched."

Shadow blushed again. He never heard this many compliments about him before.

Vivian kept going. "I've been thinking about you day and night for TWO years. I couldn't even dream about exposing my feelings. Then I finally decided….maybe you ought to know the truth. And now that you know, I ask you this question."

Vivian took a deep breath, then asked the question she thought she's never ask."Do you like me the way I like you..?"

She closed her eyes, worried about what the answer might be. Suddenly, she felt her hand being pulled and opened her eyes to find her face right in front of Shadow's.

He said the words that Vivian hoped for. "Yes…yes I do."

He brought his lips to Vivian's and they stood there kissing as the sun started to go down.

Vivian had felt a feeling she hadn't felt in forever…true love. She had confessed to Shadow, asked the words she dreaded so much, and he had accepted her as a true girlfriend. Vivian knew that her life was perfect, just what she wanted it to be.

 **Oh god, I'm about to cry at my own fanfiction….help. *grabs ten boxes of tissues***


End file.
